Bhiwandi
Bhiwandi is a city, in the district of Thane, in the western state of Maharashtra, in India, located 20 km to the north-east of Mumbai and 15 km to the north-east of Thane city. The exact location of Bhiwandi is 19.296664°N 73.063121°E. Bhiwandi city, the headquarters of the taluka of Bhiwandi, comes under the administration of the Bhiwandi-Nizampur City Municipal Corporation. The city is considered a part of the Greater Mumbai metropolitan agglomeration, along with Navi Mumbai and the cities of Kalyan, Thane, Ulhasnagar, Dombivli, Mira-Bhayandar and the Vasai-Virar region. According to the 2011 census, the total population of the Bhiwandi-Nizampur Municipal Corporation area was 1,125,897. The city of Bhiwandi, known for its textile industry, has the largest number of Power looms in the country and is sometimes dubbed as 'The Manchester of India'. A major portion of the population is employed by the Power loom sector. The Mumbai-Agra highway (NH-3), passing through Bhiwandi ensures the smooth connectivity of the city with Mumbai, Thane, Nashik and the rest of India. Bhiwandi has been developing as an Industrial hub for the textile industry in the past, and all industries and logistics sector in recent times. Bhiwandi is the next development region for MMRDA, which has developed other regions such as Bandra - Kurla Complex, Mumbai Metro & Monorail Project, Eastern freeway and many more. Close proximity to Mumbai, Thane and Development of region by MMRDA, make Bhiwandi an ideal place for businesses to locate. Also availability of 24hrs power supply, and availability of workers due to proximity to Industrial city of Bhiwandi, facilitates setting up of industrial unit. Availability of Transporters having country wide presence in proximity makes it an ideal location for warehousing. History In the early Twentieth century, Bhiwandi was a small town, inhabited by Maharashtrians. The main occupation of the people was agriculture, fishing and hand looms. With the advent of electricity, the hand looms began to be quickly replaced by power looms. It became a hub of the textile industry in the 1930s. Bhiwandi used to have a port on the river known as Kamwadi river. During 16th century the port was situated at area known as Bunder Mohalla. There was trading business of woods & Spices. There used to be a regular business and merchants used to travel frequently. At that time the merchant was called as “Saudagar”, and the area used to refer as Saudagar Mohalla. The labour who works for shipping building used to live at place today called as Sutar Wada and Hamal Wada. The worker who navigates the ship used to live at place today known as Tandel Wada. In the Moghul period Bhiwandi city was known by the name of "Islamabad". They built the Mosque by the name of Islamabad Masjid & built Eidgah situated at Eidgah road. It became a hub of the textile industry in the 1930s. Economy The economy of Bhiwandi Nizampur is mostly dependent on the power loom industry. The decline of Mumbai’s textile mills spurred the growth of the power loom sector. In order to meet the demand for grey fabric, power loom centers sprang up in various parts of the State. Textile and migrant workers especially from Uttar pradesh (mainly from Azamgarh, Wasadargah (siddarthnagar) and Varanasi) and Bihari migrant labours came in droves to find work at these centers. Bhiwandi Nizampur became the 2nd largest power loom centre in the country after Surat city powerloom. The bloom of cloth oil and looms still attract the workerfrom different states to come and find a suitable jobs. The State government estimates that over 10 lakh people are dependent directly or indirectly on the looms of Bhiwandi Nizampur. The Power loom industry is the main reason for huge number of floating population. Bhiwandi is the "richest city in Thane District". Bhiwandi also has become the "highest paid octroi" with the largest godown present in Asia which is basically owned by local politicians in and around Bhiwandi. Bhiwandi is the `mother godown' for several industries and the nodal up-country booking and transit point for several goods transporters owing to the octroi benefits that can be availed there. The biggest names in the pharma company have their godowns here. Geography Bhiwandi Nizampur lies in the Konkan coastal lowland. There are many hills surrounding Bhiwandi, which add to its scenic beauty. The average elevation is 24 m from MSL (Mean Sea Level). The Average Rainfall is 3224 mm. The average annual daytime temperature varies from 28-32 C, daily nighttime temperature is 18-25 C. The average daytime humidity is 62.5% Transportation The main mode of transport within Bhiwandi Nizampur is the auto rickshaw. Nowadays Omni(Taxi) is also one of the main mode of transport. There are no intra-city buses as of now running within the city, but the Bhiwandi-Nizampur city Municipal Corporation is planning a bus system soon. There are also bus service provided by Thane Municipal Transport (TMT) from Thane station to Narpoli, Purna and from Mulund to Narpoli. Kalyan Dombivli Municipal Transport (KDMT) also runs buses on regular interval. 'Roadways' Bhiwandi Nizampur is well connected with the rest of the country because of the Mumbai-Agra Highway (National Highway-3), which passes through it. The highway is one the most important in the country and as a result there is a heavy flow of traffic through Bhiwandi Nizampur, consisting of passenger cars as well as the 18-wheel giant tractor trailers. Two flyovers have been constructed on this highway to smooth traffic. In view of distributing some traffic which does not have to make a stop in Bhiwandi Nizampur, an alternate subsidiary road, commonly and appropriately called the Bhiwandi –bypass was built. This 3 lane, well maintained subsidiary road, breaks off from the main highway, in Thane, and meets the highway again, 6 km to the north of Bhiwandi Nizampur, near Shangri-la resort. The Maharashtra State Transport Corporation (MSRTC) runs bus services to various cities in the state as well as neighboring states. The Bhiwandi Nizampur ST (State Transport) Depot is located on the Mumbai-Agra Highway. Buses run every half hour to nearby depots like Mumbai-Central,Thane, Kalyan, Vasai, Wada and Borivli,nashik shirdi,aurangabad,pune etc. The Thane Municipal Transport operates bus services from Bhiwandi Narpoli to Thane, and the Kalyan-Dombivli Municipal Transport operates bus services from Bhiwandi Gopal Nagar to Kalyan, every 20 minutes. Auto-rickshaws too, run from Bhiwandi to Thane and Kalyan. Jeeps ply from Bhiwandi to the nearby town of Padgha,Omnis (Taxi) also runs between Kalyan to Bhiwandi. 'Railways' The Bhiwandi Nizampur Road Station (code BIRD) lies on the Vasai-Diwa corridor, between the western line and central line. A passenger train Which is run by a Diesel service runs from Diva to Vasai only five times in a day. Many mail trains make a stop here. Recently computerized reservation service was installed at this station and Vasai-Diva line considered as suburbun rail network. There is a necessity for a suburban rail line for Bhiwandi Nizampur. The Metro Rail Corporation plans to connect the Thane-Kalyan line through Bhiwandi Nizampur. This may result in more floating population. 'Airways' The nearest airport from Bhiwandi Nizampur is the Mumbai International and Domestic Airport at a distance of around 55 km. Another International Airport is proposed at NAVI MUMBAI. Entertainment 'Shangrila Resort & Water Park' Shangrila Resort is located off Mumbai-Nashik eastern express highway at only 15 km from Kalyan Railway Station. Shangrila is the only resort cum waterpark of its kind in this region and therefore a popular getaway resort. Shangrila Water Park is a perfect place for those who are yearning for moments of pure enjoyment with their friends and family. The funkiest way where you can cool off comfortably is the Shangrila Water Park. The park includes the most exciting and modern water games. It is located at a comfortable one and a half hour drive from central Mumbai and is a perfect retreat for those who are tired of their daily monotonous routine and want to relax comfortably for a day. The waterfall provides you all the features of a completely natural cascade, where gushing waters wash away all tensions and worries for some time. For children, there are special slides, pool and play park with swings and rides. Pool tables make the nice game at leisure for the brats. Shopping stores could be of interest for girls. After a frenzied session at the water park, you can chill out in the beer garden of the resort. In snappy terms, Shangrila Waterpark is a wonderful place to have fun, and more fun. It is perched between hills and is a great place for taking pleasure in the splash of waters. Shangrila Resort is located off Mumbai-Nashik eastern express highway at only 50 km from Central Mumbai (Maharashtra, India). Shangrila is the only resort cum waterpark of its kind in this region and therefore a popular getaway resort. Facilities at Shangrila comprise: Air-conditioned Rooms, Conference Hall (100 person capacity), Private Party Hall, Multi-cuisine Garden Restaurant, Fast Food Corner, Swimming Pool with multiple water slides, Water Park spread over 8 acres of land, Children Park with Amusement Area, Indoor and Outdoor Games, Picnic area, Rain dance with sensational music, Dashing Car and Coin operated games and Health club.[7] 'Chokhi Dhani' Chokhi Dhani Village has been the mirror of Rajasthani culture since 14 January 2009. Started as part of ambiance for a restaurant, as a franchise in surat, over the year it has evolved as a tasteful and authentic symbol of ethnic village life of this most colorful state in the country. If you are wondering what else will get you by once the charm of living in a village wears off, Chokhi Dhani has plenty to offer by way of entertainment. To begin with, there’s the adventure of trying out the traditional cuisine that will be radically different from what you’ve been used to all your life. Approach it with an open mind and you just might end up enjoying it, even asking for second helpings. In addition, you can go for camel or elephant rides, enjoy traditional puppet show, dress up in colorful Rajasthani costumes and have pictures taken, watch the performance by folk singers and dancers, or smoke away like a powerful nobleman at the Indian pipe, also known as the "hookah." 'Miracle mall' it is the only mall present in Bhiwandi many shops have been opening here.it is situated in kotergate(teen batti) area of Bhiwandi. 'Theaters' *Meenatai Thakre Rangayatan Hall]], Bhiwandi (Plays,Dramas,Award function). *Broadway Theater, purna Bhiwandi (Degital Movie theater/3D). *Haseen theater, Bhiwandi (movie theater). *Galaxy Theater, Bhiwandi (movie Theater). 'Stadiums' There are three stadiums in Bhiwandi, with many local cricket mathes are being held in these stadium. Live telecast of cricket matches are shown all over Mumbai, Thane, Bhiwandi, Kalyan-Dombivli, Ulhasnagar, Navi Mumbai & other parts of Thane District through their local LCO/MCO. The live telecast is also shown throughout the world via Internet. *Dhobi Talao Stadium - Bhiwandi. *Challenge Ground - Bhiwandi. *Parshuram Taware Stadium - Bhiwandi. ga